The power stage of conventional current mode power supply has a lot of advantages inherent in its topology. One is that if a short circuit occurs, the voltage on the current sense resistor increases, exceeding the current limit threshold set by the PWM chip, thus causing removal of the gate drive from the MOSFET transistor. During the time required to remove the gate drive the MOSFET must dissipate power. This is normally facilitated by a heatsink. Cost and space consideration make it desirable to eliminate the need for a heatsink for Power MOSFET transistors or, to reduce the heatsink size to the minimum required for a normal power supply operation.